Vertical folding technology (VFT) batts are made by a process as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,924 to Chien et al. Such batts can be used for mattresses, seat cushions or ground pads for sleeping bags, etc., where support and comfort are key required attributes. While these VFT batts provide good support and resiliency initially after being manufactured, they may have false loft and false support. Thus, a batt having what appears to be acceptable loft and support when new may lose a significant portion of its loft or support after only a short period of use. After repeated use, such batts tend to sag and to develop body impressions. These are objectionable problems which are the source of complaints and returns from customers.
Therefore, there exists a need to remove false loft and false support in a batt before it is subjected to repeated use.